


【久白】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末4

by Sasorichann



Category: pdj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 2





	【久白】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末4

4.  
夏末的白昼一天天缩短，日头也变得不坦然。  
木芙蓉抓紧最后的花期挣扎着在校园的花池中守住一席之地，纤维一览无余的藤鼠色花瓣，在热度消散的时节尤为我见犹怜。  
白岩给头模展示支架套好发网，手上拿着半尺长的剪刀，一茬一茬的高温丝飘洒在眼前。他透过半掩的窗子，看到一片银杏叶落进了花池，隔着口罩，打了个哈欠。  
嗯，快要立秋了呢。  
春困，秋乏，夏打盹……  
原本扰人的蝉鸣，在午间慵懒的气氛中转换成了G大调的钢琴催眠曲。  
还差两秒钟进入酣睡模式的白岩，视线中突然多了一块大面积的阴影，接着一只热乎乎软趴趴的巨型生物黏住了自己。  
“瑠姫くん！我抢到了食堂限量的炒面面包！喏~”  
“好了，祥生，不要抱我这么紧。”  
白岩接过面包道了声谢，将大平按到身边的圆凳上，揉揉大平一脑袋蓬松的乱毛，接着说：“没认真用护发素？”  
大平咬住下唇，鼓起嘴巴，往白岩怀里蹭：“嘛……用了一点。”  
“洗头发的水温是？”  
“四十多……度？”  
“祥生啊，你的梦想和我一样，是做偶像，对不对？那么从现在开始就要注意仪表，保养头发。”白岩语重心长地说。  
“好啦知道啦！”大平知道如果不停止这个话题白岩会从中午十二点说教到下午三点，马上转移了话题，“我说瑠姫くん，和我同级的那个久保田，久保田有人。”  
“嗯？”  
“就是……”  
“久保田くん啊，我知道他的，你们年级主任有委托我一对一监督他以免破坏校纪。”  
“我是说，瑠姫くん认为，他是个怎样的人呢？”  
“喔！原来如此！这样啊！是我们祥生中意的男孩子吗？”  
白岩挥了挥还没放下的、半尺长的剪刀，恍然大悟的眼睛晶晶闪闪的。

昨天有几朵木芙蓉半开不开。  
久保田双手交叉枕在脑后，在木漏日下伸了个懒腰，拆了一块新的口香糖扔进嘴里，问正在噼里啪啦往网页搜索栏里打字的大平：“什么方法？怎么帮？”  
“这是所有方法里面点赞数最高的，”大平按了一下回车键，清清喉咙，“成结。”  
“啥？”  
大平觉得自己一黄花Omega念出来太害臊了，将屏幕转向久保田。  
久保田眯起眼睛大声朗诵：“两方须有一名穿越者，Alpha需将精液射入Omega的生殖腔，并咬破腺体完成标记，方可穿越回原本的世界。”  
因为久保田利索的嘴皮子和洪亮的大嗓门，已经有少数路人回眸观望了。  
大平把脸埋在布丁狗连帽衫里。  
“你也喜欢布丁狗啊？”久保田问。  
“现在不是问这个的时候吧你个傻逼。”大平仰起头呲着牙瞪他，“你难道不该问我，从哪里去找这个Omega？”  
“你不就是吗？你打算从哪里钓个Alpha？”  
“……”  
此时的大平祥生无比想要捧一束鲜花慰问曾经/未来的YsR其他成员：有这么个憨批副队，真是辛苦了。他还要把最大的那朵淡粉色娇艳欲滴的玫瑰插在瑠姫くん的发间，亲吻他的手背，对他表示心疼。  
所以大平确定了，只有给久保田抛直球才能接得住：“你有信心睡到瑠姫くん吗？好，我知道你们在那个时间线里睡过，我的意思是，在这个时间线尽快睡到他。”  
“我现在不是成天琢磨睡……不是，跟Ruki谈恋爱的事吗。不过，”久保田把口香糖吐进包装纸，塞进口袋，捏住大平弧线好看的下巴：“要回去的是你，不是我，你在这个世界找一个Alpha不好吗？凭什么……”  
“你不想睡瑠姫くん吗？”  
“想。”  
“那不就结了。”  
久保田纵使聪明，在自己对白岩愈发强烈的渴求之下，短暂地失去了清朗的判断，没能意识到自己变成了大平的小白鼠。  
总之大平不会轻易尝试与人的爱恨情仇，他只想躲在例如白岩这样绝对安全的区域内度日，并未打算迈出脚步寻找一位Alpha来实验此事。  
——反正久保田和瑠姫くん原本就是恋人嘛。虽然在这个世界里不是，但，至少在那个世界里是。

（待续）


End file.
